


Sacrifice: Guide to cryptids

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [12]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Cryptids, Gen, Guide, Legends, descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: A guide to all the cryptids featured in the main story, Sacrifice! Whether you want to draw, or maybe borrow one, take a peek!





	Sacrifice: Guide to cryptids

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was going to write this as a log by Zak but eh.

**This is a guide to all the Cryptids I used in the fic, excluding Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon/Jurassic, and information on Nahga (who is mentioned for character sake.)**

**I had one or two cryptid species that went unnamed, so I made up Scientific names for them (pretty much some Latin I found online, for the big cat ones.) I also have scientific names to one or two.**

**Please note: this** _will_ **include spoilers for my fic to a degree. They will be listed by chapter, apperance under each chapter, named, and described. There will also be a key of sorts.**

_You are allowed to borrow any species for your own_ The Secret Saturdays fic _, but you must ask and credit me._  PM me for further details.

I have drawn one or two of the Cryptids here on my Instagram - Shenanigans_FF (at shenanigans_ff). If anyone would like to draw them from my fic or a scene, I'd be happy to display your art there as well :).

* * *

_ Key: _

_**Vg (** _ **Vaguely based off of a real legend)**

_**Og (** _ **Original creation of mine)**

* * *

Chapter 1 ( _ Sacrifice) _ :

_Lupine (Caelestis) Ursanidrac_ : Bear-Wolf with four legs ending in broad paws with thick, blunt canine claws, and shaggy, long, blue-stripped fur. Glittering gold eyes. Large. ( **Og - cobbled together animal** )

 _Naga/Nahga_ : One of the Naga - male snake with red scales and hood. Left Rani Naga's faction to create his own to follow modern Kur. Recurring character. ( _ **Species belongs to Jay Stephen**_.)

 _Pandi (Caelestis) Ursna_ : Six-legged, giant bear-like cryptid with long fangs, and brown fur. Eyes can range from varying yellows and blues. ( **Og** )

Arc 1; Chapters 1-3 (Awaken):

 _Nevada Seer (Felis Caelestis Agaras)_ : Larger, with shaggy brown fur and long, unretractable claws. Cat-like with long, furry tail and tapered ears. Eyes are large, and round - like owl eyes - and rich dark blue. One of five in the Felidae-cryptid family; believed by tribes to see a distance into the future and that by burning the bones beneath the stars and staring into a fire, one could catch glimpses of their own personal future - or, by meeting its eyes. ( **Og** )

 _Lion-Sun Cat (Panthera Caelestis Solis):_  Shaped similar to in its facial structure, but more like in its body - fangs peak out of the muzzle, head is supported by a thick, muscular neck. Has long-medium golden-tan fur sporting slightly darker stripe-like markings, has a long-furred unmarked tail, and overly large paws. Eyes are deep, russet-orange in color and the cryptid is noticeably larger than the Blue Tiger. Roams South America and the Southern United States, leaves no footprints, and has thought to been extinct for three-thousand years. Seems to be highly intelligent. (Hella  _ **Og**_.)

Arc 2; Chapters 4 & 5 ( _Downpour_ ):

Threx/Garnet ( _Panthera Caelestis Tempestas_ ): Has 'fur the color of a storm unblemished by any markings' with a broad head that could roughly be described as pantherine. Ears are rounded and triangular, fangs stick out noticeably, and eyes are a deep, garnet-red. Hears frequencies from the  _fidgel_  - a silver, crude whistle-like artifact.( _ **Og**_ )

Arc 3; Chapters 6-9 (Desolation):

_Chupacabras/'The Nest Of The Brethren':_ Roughly the size of a cat, with dull, clay-colored brown scales (which are like those of a Pangolin), four thick-clawed limbs, and a typical lizard wedge-shaped head. Has a single set of wings with a claw on the crook. The wings along with the thick tail help propel it over sand. Typically have black eyes, but occasionally can have red eyes. Typically drink blood of cows and then rest for months (between lunar eclipses). Are nocturnal, and dance when happy. ( **Vg** )

(Named characters: Red-eyes, Night-sky, Sky-wing, Long-hiss, Sand-scale, Burrow-owl, Lone-moon, Sand-swift, Rock-claw, Dark-spine, Sky-eyes, Dancing-sun.)

Microchapter; Chapter 10:

 _Prophetess_ (See 'Arc 6 - Sabisaline')

Arc 4; Chapters 11 & 12 (Lull):

_Siren/(Mermaid):_  Cryptid with a fondness for feasting on the Kumari; uses a sonic frequency to freeze victims into stoic apathy, and can only do this to three beings at a time. Nightmarish creature with similarity to a human female; pale, sickly, bluish white scales and has dead-brown hair-like strands. Has no nose, liquid-black eyes, and lipless maw with gaping teeth. Hands are webbed with disfigured fingers that end with sharp bone protruding like claws from the fingers. Seal-like tail. In  _Sacrifice_ , it is run through with a spear by a Kumari named Maloe. ( **Vg** )

 _Unnamed prehistoric sea-cryptid_ : Not much is known except that it's not too fond of trash - considering it spit out Abby Grey pretty fast.  _Zing!_

Arc 5; Chapters 13-15 (Ascent):

 _The Bristlepack_ : Coyote-like but with shorter muzzles, and hunkered low to the ground. Fur is coarse - bristle-like, and a dusty mud-like color with a dirty frost tip. Eyes are a blazing yellow, and teeth are perfect for flesh-ripping. ( **Og** )

 _Curr-aire:_  Closest rendering would be to the Griffin legends; any cobbled version of a bird of prey - that being the plumage coloration of the species occurring throughout the whole pelt (which isn't quite fur not quite soft-feathers, but perhaps a combination of the two). Ear tufts and a set of wings are in evidence, though shape and size varies. Fore legs were muscular and ended in paws, whereas hind legs become bonier until they end in wicked talons. Have an accent of sorts and are ruled by a tribal monarchy; intelligent. ( **Vg/Og - someone said 'Winged cats' and I ended up with this** )

 _ **-**_ _Saori_ : Mentioned; great ancestress to the Curr-airre. One of Kur's original group, and was known as The Messenger.

 _-Keq_ : Mentioned; featherless ancient creature.

***Rukka (Kur), Kytt'd (Cryptid), and Grifft (Elder) are words from the Language of the Curr-aire.**

Arc 6; Chapters 16-19 (Blackout):

 _Sabisaline:_  Anthropomorphic cat-like cryptid odd brown fur marked like an anaconda or boa, and jade green eyes with flecks of gold vein. Triangular ears. Wears layered outfit, bands higher up on her arms. Was an acquaintance of Kur of old - known incorrectly as 'The Prophetess' - and currently aids the modern Kur, Zak Saturday. Weapon is a Javelin, and can contact others in dreams ( **Og - this character is not free of use, but you may draw her.** )

 _Dregsth_ : A name for a nightmare creature, or Dream-trapper. A consequence of other Dream-creatures like the Sporech. ( **Og** )

 _Sporech/Sforek_ : 'Dream-melder' - looks like a bearded dragon, with burnt-page colored scales. Coming into contact with its scales lets it transfer into your dreams. ( **Og** )

Microchapter; Chapter 20: N/A

Arc 7; Chapters 21 & 22: N/A unless you count rude teen boys

Arc 8; Chapters 23-26 (Formal Invitation 1 & 2; Finale - Nature, Finale - Zak): N/A but the villain is revealed in this arc

Epilogue: N/A


End file.
